Whipped Cream
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Bobby Bishop employs Hale to keep his daughter away from a heist, and Hale gets rather creative with his job... Hale/Kat, Kat's POV, and M for reason!


I think you can guess what this is about. ;) Hale/Kat, Kat's POV, and M for reason!

* * *

Kat tugged at her restraints, trying to get loose from the ties that held her to the bed beneath her. "Will you untie me already?!" she asked as she glared at Hale. He was smirking, not that that was surprising; she was tied to _his_ bed, _naked_.

"Sorry, no can do, your dad said I was to make sure you stayed away from this heist," He said as he walked closer. He gave her a quick once over before leaning down to hover his lips just above hers, "By any means necessary."

"I don't think he had _this_ in mind!" Kat exclaimed, struggling more against her restraints. She tried to ignore the fact that whenever she did this Hale's eyes darkened in lust at the way her body moved.

"Well, he'll have to be more specific next time," Hale teased her, trailing his fingers over her stomach.

"Can I at least have some food? I haven't eaten in forever!" Kat whined dramatically, Hale looked at her suspiciously before a mischievous glint came to his eyes as an idea formed in his head.

"Of course!" Hale left her alone on the bed for several minutes, and when he came back in she watched him carefully. She noticed him lock the door behind himself, "Still hungry, Kitty Kat?"

"Yeah…" Kat responded wearily, and he walked closer, hiding something behind his back. Then next thing she knew there was a blindfold over her eyes, "Hale! What the hell?"

"You'll see," he whispered in her ear, and she squirmed and gasped as felt something cold start circling around her right breast, and then her left, and then strait up through the middle of her chest until it came to her mouth. That was when she realized it was whipped cream.

Soon she felt something else following the same path as the whipped cream, and she knew very well that it was not any type of food. She moaned as Hale's tongue took a detour over her left nipple to flick it with said tongue. She pulled against her restraints more, she wanted to move more, to bury her hands in his hair, "Hale! Please untie me."

"Not yet," he breathed out as he nibbled up neck and moved to lie over her. Her own body moved involuntarily to buck against him, and he groaned, "Stay still, Kitty Kat."

"I can't," Kat mumbled as his mouth moved over her jaw, and she tried to make her heart beat slow down at how close he was to her lips. He pulled away from her slightly when he came to her lips and she groaned in protest.

"So close, yet so far huh?" Hale teased her, his voice husky as he chuckled at her squirming body. She felt him move back to her lips a few seconds later, this time she felt something press against it to make her open her mouth. It was soon revealed that this something was a strawberry being fed to her by Hale through his teeth. Their tongues touched as the strawberry was broken up through there kiss, and the second she swallowed the bits of strawberry Hale's talented tongue left her mouth. She let out a whimper, which was soon followed by a gasp as Hale began sucking on one of her breasts.

"Hale," Kat whined, "Please, please untie me." She knew the answer as Hale continued his way down her body, kissing in sensitive places to bring moans from her delicate mouth.

"Soon Kitty Kat, soon," Hale told her before ducking his head between her legs. She moaned loudly as his tongued pushed into her folds, twirling it expertly to bring optimum pleasure from the most sensitive of area of Kat's body.

"Now!" Kat growled out as pleasure rocked through her body. She knew what was coming before it came, the way his tongue pleasured her was bringing her closer and closer to that climax. When it came she yelled Hale's name, which brought a smirk to his face as he drew away from her to watch her climax.

As Kat lie in the bed, still breathing heavily from her orgasm, Hale untied her bindings, "Happy now?"

"Mhmm," Kat mumbled as she sat up, and she smirked at the young man still hovering above her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped his hair as she pulled him down to kiss her. Their tongues danced in their mouths as they kissed passionately. Kat pulled at Hale's clothing, and as soon as it was all off she flipped them. She quickly bound his wrists to the bed as hers had been a few minutes earlier and whispered in his ear, "Your turn now."

* * *

Review?


End file.
